Express the percent as a decimal. $20.5\%$
Solution: $20.5$ percent = $20.5$ per cent = $20.5$ per hundred $20.5\% = \dfrac{20.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{20.5\%} = 0.205$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.